


Hart's End

by GrunkleLogic



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Casual Sex, Drinking, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrunkleLogic/pseuds/GrunkleLogic
Summary: Emit Hart wants the hole in the sky to close, demons not to plague the world, and his life not to get destroyed by a power hungry lunatic. As he so puts it. So he heads to Haven to join the Inquisition, he's no soldier, no civilian. Just a blade for hire that enjoys his time away from people. Emit's motives might not be clear to the common eye, but there's something that is;He's here to help, he wants things to be 'right' again, and understands that he must sacrifice his way of life until the world is back to the way it should be.He swears he's fine working alone, until he meets Krem and the Chargers. Does this rouge stay around long enough to impress 'The Bas', or, does he decide to remain on his own? One thing is for sure, The Iron Bull has caught his eye in more than one way.





	1. Hart's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about this character but my other fanfic wouldn't have fit well with him. I know that this isn't the best, but I'm writing this more for me than anyone else. I express how I am feeling through my writing. Hopefully you'll enjoy it along the way.

**Chapter 1**

 

So there he was; the tall tan man stood over the body of a Venatori agent that had been trailing him for the last mile or so when a bright light blasted the sky open. Putting his arms up, his black wristguards pressing against his forehead. It was irritating, but that was nothing compared to the bright light that felt like it'd burn his eyes out of his skull. Once he adjusted to the light, the man glared up at the clouds. He wouldn't lie; this, what he saw, scared him. What was that, a tear in the sky?

 

It was  _green_. Like stories of the Fade; and worse yet were the sounds that surrounded the area. Cries; cries from the people that fled monsters, cries that belonged to demons and anything that came out of that terrible rift. Emit was sure that this would be the end times for their world, but he was not the kind that gave up so easily.

 

But first things first; those desperate cries for help needed to be addressed first. Heading off where he thought the sounds were coming from, it was very hard to tell as the sounds of demons were everywhere. Whistling loudly, a black horse with a white mane ran forward. She wasn't a horribly tall horse but what she lacked in height she made up for in attitude. Knickering at him, Emit had no time to spare to greet her properly.

 

Climbing onto her back, they rushed for the closest village but by the time they'd gotten there, the demons had taken over. Stopping on a hill, he wondered how much help he could really be. By now, civilians were pouring out of their homes, though life had been hard since the Templar/Mage war. This stupid fight was destroying innocent people. His horse, Quill, seemed on edge; the smell of burning flesh and debris made her uneasy. That and the massive amount of demons running around. 

 

"Alright girl, let's get out of here," he sighed, turning her and urging her to turn. They had a long way to go to find a safe place to sleep for the night. He hadn't heard of the woman that had fallen out of the Fade, and could actually seal rifts. For now, both of them were blissfully unaware of what was gathering at Haven. By midnight, the two had found a comfortable enough distance from the random rifts and the giant hole in the sky to sleep. 

 

As always, he turned Quill loose. He'd made a strong bond with Quill after rescuing him from being whipped to death by a cruel farmer. Before that, all Emit could imagine was that Quill might have been wild. Laying back, Emit's eyes closed and he drifted into slumber.

 

Dawn; a loud shriek tore Emit from his dream. Shooting upwards, he'd fallen asleep in his blue and grey armour. Typically he removed it at night but this was the Hinterlands; it was dangerous not to wear armour. Quill was nowhere to be seen; sometimes there were times that his loyal horse just disappeared. Whistling, he waited. But Quill was far off, leaving him alone to figure himself out in a land that promised death.

 

Not that Emit was worried; he'd lived in the Hinterlands before and during the war. Getting in his fair share of fights and winning all but one, he'd done well for himself. Gathering up what little he had, he headed off. Pulling out his pipe, he took a moment to light it. He was a mage of sorts, he just learned from a young age to hide it. Once lit, he looked up at the sky and sighed.

 

"Aldis, my old friend, are you seeing the same sky I do?" he wondered out loud, standing there for a moment. He looked so caught in his thoughts, those deep brown eyes held no shortage of sorrow.

 

Sighing, he looked at the ground and started off. No use worrying about what was past, though no matter how much he ran and how far, his past always caught up with him. Walking, it was actually eerily quiet. But not for Emit, no his mind never shut off. Taking a deep breath in, he held it in for a few seconds before releasing again. There it was suddenly; the cloudy, almost dizzy feeling the tobacco gave him. 

 

Snuffing the embers, he tucked the pipe away before heading off to find something to hunt. Emit wasn't travelling anywhere to be exact, just trying to make it here in the wilds.  He could hear something behind him suddenly; glancing over he smiled as Quill came trotting up to him. Emit had her reins and saddle slung over his shoulder, carried like a pack. 

 

"I knew that you'd be back here sooner or later. Didn't like the idea of facing demons alone, did you?" he stated, hoisting the saddle onto her back before fastening the reins on her. They were bitless, that worked better for both of them. 

 

She pawed the ground before he got on her, and they started off in search of food and new shelter; not having a single clue that their day would take a turn they never expected.


	2. Master's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emit has been travelling through the Hinterlands helping refugees and fighting demons. He's unaware of the Inquisition until he runs into a group of bandits who are preying on innocent people displaced by the war and the rifts. After destroying them, Emit must decide whether he wants to be part of something bigger than himself.

**Chapter 2**

 

"Today has been a nightmare," snarked Emit, who'd been almost saddle~sore by now.

 

They'd been searching the Hinterlands for hours, and it seemed that there wasn't a building standing at that moment. There had to be, but this area was pretty ravaged from the war as it was. The rifts certainly didn't help them any. Even Quill, who was always up for a long journey, was starting to feel the boredom. The refugees they had found and helped didn't really ant company; just as well as Emit hated travelling with people.

 

Stopping Quill, he sighed and leaned back in the saddle. "Well, Quilly, what should we do? We've been in the Hinterlands for the last  _month_ , think it's about time we started off somewhere else?"

 

There was no point, in Emit's opinion, about staying in one place. If the mages, templars and opportunistic thieves and murderers didn't pick you off, starvation and the cold would. Nobody was fixing their homes unless there was something worth protecting. Besides, Emit was never great at staying in one place at once. He needed to move about; he lived a nomadic life and loved every minute of it. At one time, he had thought he found a home. A family, of sorts, among a group of other men. But as everything in his life, that life died off.

 

Emit seemed destined to wander alone, even as a child. People who met him now could never guess who his parents were; a secret he kept well to himself. But his life was a long line of unfortunate events, events that ultimately changed how he saw the world. But, that would be true for anyone in those situations. Looking up at the sky, it was beautiful but for the green tinted in the clouds. For not the smoke from the various fires everywhere; how could anyone think that this was better for Thedas?

 

Long ago he'd heard the name that caused this damn civil war, this disrest. It was true that what was happening to mages was very wrong, but how was picking on the innocent civilians the answer to it? He shook his head as movement to his right drew his as well as Quill's attention. A young elf woman stumbled out of the bushes with a young child with her. Quill gave a whimper of sorts out of concern, feeling Emit kick her slightly Quill wasted no time in running forward. 

 

Reaching the woman's side, Emit hopped off. "Demons? Mages? Templars...what's wrong?" Emit questioned, getting ready his blades. 

 

"Neither, Ser, bandits! I-I was travelling with my clan and they attacked. I, well, we," she looked over at the elven child who looked outright petrified, "we were the only ones to escape. But they chased us...they are not far behind. We're tired."

 

Emit looked at Quill and jerked his head. The black horse walked calmly up to the woman, kneeling down so she'd be able to get on better. "Go with her, she knows where to take you. I'll handle the bandits, avenge your clan."

 

She wasted no time in scooping up the small child and getting him on Quill. She stood up once the two were situated and hurried off in a trot. Emit didn't bother watching them go; he knew Quill would get them to safety. Walking into the wilderness, it really got to him when someone picked on the innocent. Want to fight each other? Fine, but keep non-combatants and civilians out of the line of fire. But these were bandits;  _creatures_ that went out of their way to attack refugees. They were no better than the demons that Emit hunted.

He kept his ears open for any sound, his eyes sharp for every detail, his senses vigilant. He came up on what looked like a downed castle, this was most certainly the place of ambush. Daelish men, women, other and children lay dead around. They must have been camping here for the night.

 

 _'Poor sods, all they wanted was a place to rest. Damn these bastards will pay,'_ he thought to himself; words that he'd never openly admitted to anyone. 

 

He was a private man, he didn't like talking about what bothered him and what didn't. Spend enough time with him, one could find ways to figure things out. Looking around at the ruins, he felt watched. Standing there, he closed his eyes for a moment, standing there.

 

What was he waiting for, an arrow to the knee?

 

But it was when he heard the sound of a slender object flying through the air did he suddenly flip back and throw a potion. His entire body disappeared; the bandits all looked very confused. Where had the sly rouge gone? They all looked to one another as their eyes tried to train on anything moving. But it was impossible, until one felt the sharp stab in their spine. Crying out, a man with a beard that seemed to swallow his entire face whipped around to his now very dead friend.

 

He raised his sword to make a feeble attempt to defend himself as the trespasser rounded on him, almost appearing out of nowhere, but it was too late. The bandit felt a keen slice tear his knee open. Shrieking in agony, he fell to his knees as a blade plunged into his collarbone. Other bandits were surrounding the man but Emit had been around for far too long; he knew their tricks. He pulled out a pouch and threw it hard against the rocks; the area around covered in black smoke. It was a combination of an explosive powder and flint, lit by his magic.

The bandits coughed and hacked, stumbling about none of them thought this was a fair fight. One by one, Emit picked them off until he left the ring leader.

 

He always left the leader alive until the end; he wanted them to see the man behind the death of their group. Standing in front of him was a blonde woman; strapped in silver armour and holding a long swords. She had one braid alongside her face, those blue eyes were as cold as ice when she looked at him. She was undoubtedly human, her skin as pale as snow almost. 

 

Staring down at Emit, her face burning with hatred, she sneered at him. "So,  _you're_ the one that slaughtered everyone? Funny that a  _half~breed_ could manage to kill so many good fighters."

 

He was far too used to jeers about his heritage, it didn't bother him. 

 

"And you're the weak coward that murdered an entire clan of Daelish people for personal gain. I mean look at you; so accomplished in life to be preying on the defenseless and the desperate. What are you, some washed out mercenary nobody would hire due to your blundering or due to your incompetence. I guess it really doesn't matter in the end; you're here, you're going to fight and  _you're gonna die_."

 

He didn't give her a chance to carry on with the verbal altercation as he rushed forward. He threw his body~weight at her, something she was clearly not expecting and knocking her hard to the ground. But this would not be over that easily; she swung her sword and it hit his back hard. He had a good piece of armour on but this was going to create one hell of a bruise. Shouting in fury, he ducked away from another blow as she got up. 

 

Swinging his own sword, though much smaller, he threw it at her. Casting a spell along with it, his blade caught fire and as it struck her exposed neck, it set her on fire. She let out wails of agony before falling to the ground face first. It drove the blade through her neck, blood starting to quickly pool around her.

"Ugh, that's...that's really disgusting," Emit grumbled as he knelt down. Pulling the heavy dead woman onto her back, a foot was placed on her face as he tugged out the blade. Flicking the blood off, he sheathed it and looked around. No more bandits, he could actually leave. 

 

But looking at the dead clan, he sighed; he couldn't just leave them. He started over to the destroyed cart (careful not to step on the bodies), he didn't know any words to say to them as he began gathering them up. Putting them in a line, he figured that he'd bury them. Emit hadn't  heard Quill returning, but jumped when a familiar voice spoke to him.

 

"We don't bury our dead...at least not here. We'll burn them."

Looking over, it was the elven woman from before, the boy was still sitting on Quill. Sighing, this was the last place that he wanted Quill to bring them to. 

"You nug humper Quill, I wanted you to get her out of danger," he groused, looking at his stubborn mare.

 

She flattened her ears and snorted, but didn't react. 

 

"No, I-I choose to get her to come back here. I couldn't just leave you...not like we left the clan. So the bandits who did this are dead?" she asked, looking over curiously at the ledge where those who murdered her people had once stood.

"All dead. I guess after we get this over with, I'll have to find a place safe enough to bring you, though there really aren't any places in the Hinterlands that will be completely safe. I hear there is a rather large Dalish clan in the Exalted Plains but that place is...treacherous. You'd be safer here journey wise but in the end, you might find life easier among another clan. Not to be awful or anything, just I know how humans are," he stated as he lined up the last body.

 

She gave him a weird look; her eyes swept over to his ears and she understood. But she knew stating it might make him feel bitter. 

 

"Actually, you haven't heard the news? There's a new group in Haven. The Inquisition; I hear they actually have a woman that can  _close_ the breach! She's been shutting rifts down, or so I'm told. That's where I thought we could go...I should introduce myself. I'm Ellyana, that's my little brother Mathis."

 

The boy was sleeping; the attack had happened in the middle of the night. The bandits slit the clan's throats; the only reason Ellyana knew what was happening was that she woke up wet. Her mother's blood; Ellyana had seconds to snatch her brother and run. The guilt of it all was eating at her. Could she have stopped them? She was no mage, nor a warrior. But a simple gatherer, she never was able to stand up like the others could. She couldn't even handle an argument!

 

She stared at the bodies and tears fell down her face as she collapsed to her knees.

 

"I'm so sorry! I-I shouldn't have run like that. I should have fought for you," she cried loudly, covering her eyes in her hands. 

 

Sighing, Emit knelt down to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He knew how hard it was to struggle being the last of one's group or family. But this wasn't her fault; the only people who could be blamed for this were the people who committed the atrocity.

 

"No, Ellyana, this isn't on you. If you had stayed, both you and your brother would be dead. You keep the memory of your people alive in the two of you, the clan lives on in you."

 

She sniffled a bit before her hand slid up and held his for a moment. He had every urge to pull it away but she needed this. It made Emit very uncomfortable but he could live with it for a second. Getting to her feet, she looked over at him, grateful for his words and comfort. Without a sound she spoke some words in her language before looking to him.

"Alright...they are ready." She looked away solemnly, stepping away and walking up to Quill. 

 

She held Mathis's hand and looked up at him.

 

"Where's mama?" he asked, he didn't understand.

 

"Look away, Mathis, look away."

 

Emit set fire to the bodies, watching them for a moment before walking up to Ellyara. 

 

"Alright, so...where was it that you wanted to go?"

 

"Haven."

 

He helped her up onto Quill and walked beside them, leaving the bodies burning behind them. 

 

Haven was a long ways from here, but he knew they could make it. Time would tell if he would stay or not; his focus was to get these people to a safe place and if that meant getting them to this Haven place, that's what he'd do. 


	3. Running for Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emit has agreed to escort the young elf woman, Ellyana and her little brother Mathis to Haven. The way is treacherous and full of various dangers. What's worse is when Mathis starts to show signs of being very ill, not with the Blight but with something deep within him. The journey becomes a race against time as Ellyana is sure that the healers at Haven could help him. Can they make it there in time?

**Chapter 2**

 

They'd spent the night near a downed tree, it wasn't much but at least it was safe. Emit had them taking shifts on keeping watch; he took on late at night while the two elves slept while at dawn Ellyana took over and let the rough loner rest for just a few hours There was no real time crunch; so long as these two stayed with Emit they would be safe. Now he wasn't incapable of injury or death, just Emit had spent almost his entire life fending for himself. For the most part, anyway. He had ran with a group before, but they never worked out well for him.

 

Emit discovered that he really did survive best on his own; he always did find the phrase,  _'you'll find the right people someday_ _'_. No, maybe that was true; his people was Quill and himself. Otherwise, it just got far too crowded for him. This situation was different; these people needed his help The woman already stated that she couldn't fight anything off, though he knew that wasn't true Most everyone could; she was capable but never imagined herself picking up a sword. He fully planned on teaching her how to use something, even if that was just a small sling~shot. Something. 

 

Rolling over, he felt a hand shake at him. At first, he completely forgot that he'd been helping this person, and shot up. It made poor Ellyana shriek in shock but she seemed to understand; one never just went years alone and just  _'got used'_ to company suddenly being there. 

 

"I'm sorry Ser, but you asked me to wake you when the sun rose," she stammered, fiddling with her shirt.

 

"Fine fine, also my name is Emit. Not Ser," he groused as he shook the dirt off of himself.

 

"It's a form of respect, I only meant to-."

 

"I know what you meant, just knock it off, will you? I'm not some noble with his head up his own arse nor am I a leader. I'm  _just_ Emit." 

 

She nodded but didn't really understand; was he mad at her now and why had that upset him? She didn't find it wise to ask, just get things ready to go. Looking over where Quill had been 'tied up', she gasped as she realized the beautiful black mare wasn't there anymore!

 

"Se-Emit! Emit, your horse is gone!" she cried out, dropping the bag she was holding.

 

Glancing at her, Emit's expression seemed more annoyed than scared. This was why he really hated travelling with people; they panicked so easily. Pulling his sack over his shoulder, he sighed.

 

"Don't worry about it, she'll find us. She always does. Let's get going, we have a lot of ground to cover today if we want to make it to the North Western border by nightfall...where's Mathis?" he questioned, suddenly realizing that he could see the young elf.

 

The boy couldn't be more than four, if not barely five. Looking around, Ellyana couldn't see him anywhere. 

 

"Mathis?  _Mathis, where are you?!"_ she stumbled around, her eyes wide in fear. What would happen if he were dead, and she was alone?

 

She felt horrible for that thought; she felt so selfish. Shouldn't she want her brother around because he was her brother, not just the last of their clan? Whipping around, she was about to run into the open when a voice spoke to her.

 

"Mama, mama I don't feel good. Mama, my stomach hurts!" The voice was small and tired sounding, but very familiar.

 

Looking over at a large tree just a couple feet away, a young boy tripped over nothing and fell face down. He did not get up again, too weak to. Ellyana rushed to her brother's side, pulling him onto his back. Brushing the boy's thick black hair out of the way of his forehead, she felt it.

 

"Oh my sweet brother, you're burning up!" she whimpered, holding him close. Emit walked up and knelt over him; he'd seen this sickness before. Mathis had seemed fine yesterday, but he was suddenly so sick he could not walk anymore on his own?

 

If this was what he thought it was, the only hope was a mage that could heal. Ellyana must have figured out what was passing through Emit's head. "Y-you're a mage...you can fix him, can't you?"

 

She looked hopeful, but he'd have to destroy it. He had no ability to heal, he was versed in destruction magic, not healing. "I'm sorry, I can't," he simply pointed out, though there was empathy in his voice.

 

She looked down at her brother, Emit expected her to start sobbing but this expression of determination spread across her face like water to a dry bed. Looking over at Emit, she'd found the resolve and strength she needed for the journey.

 

"Then we must make haste to Haven, it's his only chance...isn't it?" she asked, though her voice didn't sound anxiety ridden like before. She sounded like a woman with a strong desire; love knew no bounds when the last of her kin was in danger. Emit understood more than she knew, getting to his feet he whistled.

 

Waiting for a few seconds, Quill came running back. She seemed to almost sense there was something wrong, though she could probably smell Mathis's illness. She snorted but held still when Emit pulled the saddle on her back. He didn't bother with the reins; she'd follow him to the Fade if allowed to. Hoisting the sick child into the saddle and helping Ellyana up, the sister could help hold the sick lad in place while they travelled.

 

They'd need to walk through nightfall if they were to have any time at all to save him. This was just stage one of the sickness; if he hit stage two there was little time to go back before damage was done. Walking ahead, Emit did what he could to hurry. There was a very long ways to go until they reached Haven, if the lad could make it that long.

 

******************

They'd been travelling all day, stopping periodically to collect Elfroot and hunt. But little time was spent resting for Ellyana's guardian; he refused to stop. Even as his bones ached and his muscles threatened to give out, he pressed on. When dawn finally broke, Emit could take no step further before he collapsed. Ellyana hopped off the horse, stabilizing young Mathis before reaching Emit's side.

"Emit, are you okay?"

He looked up at her, exhausted and in pain he was fine. Nodding, he tried to get up but his body was just too tired. She pushed him down when he tried to rise. That blow to his back hadn't helped any; there had to be a broken rib in there and various bruised ones.

 

Ellyana suddenly remembered something, a place that both she and Emit had forgotten. 

 

Redcliffe, and it was  _full_ of mages! Looking back at Mathis, he was pale, gaunt. He was getting very close to the second stage of the illness and with children as young as him, they didn't survive long without intervention. She couldn't just leave him out in the open; he'd be picked off far too easily. An old trick her clan had used, she suddenly got a grand idea.

 

Walking over to a shrub, she yanked it up and pulled it over her fallen friend, then buried his body halfway in dirt. It wouldn't be a great hide out long term but Redcliff was just a mile away. "I'll be back for you, I promise!"

 

She got onto Quill and tried to get her moving. But she stood there for a moment, looking at the clump of dirt. "Come on, please? We can come back for him! But if we don't move, Mathis will die!"

 

The urgency in her voice helped to urge the mare on, though she looked back a couple times before running off with her passengers holding on for dear life. 

 

Emit had fallen asleep, unable to stay awake he dreamed.

 

_"Aldis, over here!" a young boy called, waving at a smaller elf boy who was kneeling by the creek. He was from a neighboring clan, though he was the only child that enjoyed talking to him. Emit was the only half~human elf in the tribe, and none of the members of his clan besides his mother accepted him. Aldis smiled up at Emit and got to his feet. "Wanna go down to the pond and swim?" Aldis suggested, hopping across the stream._

 

_"Sounds like a blast," he answered as he followed Aldis. The boy stopped and looked over at him, putting his hand up. "I have to go ask my mother...I'll tell her I'm going with Taid," he informed Emit; his mother didn't approve of her son playing with 'that freak'. Watching him dart off, Emit need not bother his own mother. The less he was seen in camp, the better._

 

Hands shook Emit again and again but the man was out. Strong arms pulled him up, putting him on a cart before taking off for Redcliff once more. The mages had listened carefully to where Ellyana's friend was, they were surprisingly accepting of her. They'd taken Mathis, though it was too early to know if he could be saved, let alone get away without permanent injury. They put Emit up in a lodge, a healer looked after his injuries. 

 


	4. Well, Shite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emit finds himself in Redcliffe. A place he really doesn't want to be, he'd planned on leaving as soon as Ellyana had Mathis in a safe place. Of course he intended to take her to Haven, he was just not too excited about being around that many people. Mages especially; he kept his own magic under the gaze of the templars so far. What would be said if anyone here found out his abilities? He's made it a point to escape but there's a problem in his plans; he's a wanted man. And so it happens, the man who wants him is in Redcliffe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter we all get to see something interesting. I wrote this on improv, so hopefully you'll all enjoy it.

**Chapter 4**

 

The light was blinding; closing his eyes, the chained man rolled over. The sounds the metal made as he moved woke him, he seemed in disbelief that someone had bothered putting these on him. Pulling at them, it was no use....at least just pulling them. Looking around, Emit sat up and blinked. Where was he? What happened? Glancing at his wrists, they were tightly bound. The chains were cold, and they rubbed painfully against Emit's skin. But he really didn't notice that much; it was much more of an irritant. 

 

Who had done this to him? Getting to his feet, he realized that his ankles were bound too; falling over he did what he could to brace himself. Groaning as he laid face down on the ground, he wasn't sure what he did to deserve this. Or what he could remember he did; a nice person he was but he'd done some very questionable things in his past.  He must have been making a quite a bit of noise, the door opened and a man in a silver mask. He wore a mage's robe, but he was without a doubt Orlesian. Oh yes, Emit knew who this was and a deviant smile spread across the rouge's face.

 

"Alphonse, you look well," Emit jeered, smiling brightly at what most certainly was a very unamused man.

 

"Quiet yourself,  _half~breed_ , after years of searching for you, I've finally found you. You'll answer for the crimes you committed in Val Royeaux!" He even sounded snobby; Emit knew exactly which buttons to push. 

 

There was a woman standing beside him who looked rather uncertain. She kept looking to Emit and then to Alphonse. She was a mage; and more clearly she was the owner of this hut. Looking back out the door, she had to be staring at someone. 

 

"Excuse me a moment," she squeaked almost before whipping out of the door.

 

Alphonse paid no attention to the woman, his attention was completely on Emit. Pulling up a chair, this man had caused him so much trouble; he could have gone on with his life but Emit had destroyed his social standing. And in Orlais, that was practically a death blow.

 

"So, chuckles, you wanna tell me what I did that was so bad? Wait wait....how's that wife of yours? I hear that she's in a hairy situation. Is she still pulling her hair out, being married to a right prick like you?" Emit taunted, knowing that particular 'prank' had been a low blow.

 

A prank in which ended with Alphonse's wife losing her hair, and leaving him short after. 

 Though, it got no response from Alphonse. Just a clenched jaw and a fist as tight as a miser's purse. Emit smirked and twisted around so that he was facing upwards. Looking at the man's face, or what wasn't covered, he could see the scar just on his chin that led up to his scalp.

 

"And I see that you haven't managed to find that mage that could clear up that gaping wound on your face...and then your scar," sneered Emit, earning him a very harsh kick to the gut. Coughing and feeling sick, he smiled and laughed through the pain. 

 

"Laugh now, you little cretin, but you'll face a noose soon enough! You'll pay for  _everything you've done_ ," he bellowed, storming out of the hut. Perfect; left alone Emit inched himself closer to the door. Putting his body weight up against it, he looked around for anything that he could use. He may be a mage, but using his magic now might expose him so he needed to be creative with his escape. 

 

Spotting a thick rod near the end of the table, he didn't really know what the owner of the hut was doing with this but it'd work. Thrusting it into one of the links, he used his chin and knees to twist, and twist and twist until... _snap_!

 

The pressure had been painful, and his wrists ached but now was not the time to be fussing over it. Pushing the rod into one of the chain links on his feet, he started the same process until the familiar snap happened and feet were free. Getting up, he started to walk towards the door when he was pulled back; looking behind him, he was chained to the bed. Frustration flooded his face as he walked back and yet again started to free himself.

 

Just as he got up, the door slammed open. Alphonse took a moment to realize what was going on, which took seconds but had no time to react before something grabbed him from behind. Screaming loudly and thrashing around, he couldn't shake whatever held him so tightly. The animal let him go once they were outside, but once more he found himself unable to move. 

 

This time, frozen in fear. There, before him, stood the demon itself. A black steed with a white mane that had plagued his dreams for nights one end. The very one that had been set upon him during Emit's time in Orlais. No, this,  _this couldn't be a normal horse_. Where a horse would have fled, this mare had ran into a burning building to catch him out of spite.

 

It was almost as if this horse  _knew_ what he'd done. Oh yes, Alphonse remembered, this mare had chased him out of his very home. "No, please!" Alphonse begged, his mask sliding off to reveal the grotesque scar across his face.

 

A figure darted out of the hut and hopped onto Quill's back, the two tearing off for freedom. He'd found his supplies, foolishly left on the table near the door. People dove out of the way of the fleeing horse, the two passing Ellyana as they went. Emit's eyes met hers, and she understood. She understood that Emit couldn't stay here, for whatever reason or what had happened with that man that insisted on arresting him, she just knew that there had to be a reason for Emit's crimes.

 

"I'll follow you once Mathis is alright!" she boldly called, watching the lone figure disappear out of the safety of the gates. 

 

By now, a crowd was gathering around the shaken man that shook on the ground. Once he opened his eyes and realized that his prisoner and his 'demon horse' were gone, that fear turned to fury. Shaking himself once off the ground, the hatred in his eyes could burn villages.

 

"I'll chase you to the ends of Thedas, Emit, and one day your luck will run out."

 


	5. Hard Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now revealed as the criminal he is, Emit knows better than to skulk around Redcliffe. At day, at least. After promising to bring Ellyana to Haven, his word is his bond and his word is his life. So he sneaks back every night to see her, ask how Mathis is doing. But it's too risky going back so often, suspicions are raised. Will Ellyana choose to stay in Redcliffe, or, join him to Haven?

**Chapter 5**

 

Dusk had fallen over the land, an eerie silence took over the trees. Oh Emit knew that Alphonse had scouts searching for him, but thanks to a spell that was harder to detect than most, he had managed to stay hidden in an abandoned shack near the North Western Border near the East Road. This was the place that he had meant to bring the two orphans, but Mathis had been far too ill. Guilt picked at Emit as he laid on the bed; it was surprisingly comfortable. 

 

How was the youngester doing? Was he still alive? Surely Ellyana would have told him. Three nights had passed since he fled Redcliffe, and three nights Ellyana met him on a side road to Redcliffe. She offered no update, even when directly asked, about her little brother. What had been that emotion that crossed the young elf's mind, guilt? Pain? There was certainly an even mix but there was something hidden there that Emit found hard to read. And last night, their visit was  _very_ odd. She kept asking about Haven, what role she'd have and how long it'd take to get there. Her focus seemed rather divided, torn apart by a choice. It made Emit wonder; was she told there was nothing that she could do? 

 

Getting to his feet, he glanced at the fireplace. It was warm here, though a bit dusty. What had made someone leave?  _'The war, you nug~brained nitwit,'_ Emit cursed his stupid thoughts, getting to his feet. There was one thing he did share with his elven clan; he never wore shoes.

He opened the door and looked around outside; he didn't hear nor see a soul. In fact, he wondered if Alphonse even bothered chasing him; this wasn't the first time that Emit had squirmed out of his grasp. Alphonse knew that once Emit had escaped his clutches, the chances of recapturing him were extremely slim; Emit had lived alone for so long that he seemed to have the upper hand in the wilds. The mage had tried his hardest to catch him all over Thedas after what he did, but like a cat and mouse Emit always outsmarted him. Yet Emit had to give Alphonse some credit; the man never gave up. He'd chase Emit to the end of the world, if need be.

 

Looking up at the darkening sky, it was time he headed out to hunt and to find Ellyana. Quill had decided last night's dramatics had been enough 'people' for her, she hadn't come back in three days. Though that was typical for the mare; she hated people. emit was really the only one she trusted, and even with him she needed space. It was chilly out, the turning of the seasons was coming up on them. Quietly, his eyes searched for any movement; he didn't need to hunt anything big. Something small, something that would make a couple meals. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of this ugly, hairless creature; a nug.

 

Pulling out a knife as it hopped around a clover patch, the poor creature never saw the attack coming as Emit's knife met it's side. Letting out a shriek, the nug dropped dead. Kneeling by the body, Emit put his hand on it and closed his eyes. Thanking the nug in his own way for it's life, he picked the creature up and pushed it's dead bloody body into a sack. Heading off, his walk was peaceful. The stars shown brightly above him, he couldn't help but look up and admire them; what would exploring the world from a star be like? To walk among them, looking down at the wold with a perspective not even those in the Fade would have.

 

A memory struck him as he suddenly thought of his childhood friend; they had gone stargazing many times as children. Aldis never shared his love of astrology however, but he always enjoyed finding shapes within them. Dragons mainly, were what Aldis would look for. The thought of his old friend sent bitterness and pain through him, how could things have gotten so sour with them? Emit didn't understand, he'd done everything he could to help Aldis. It wasn't what his friend had demanded, however. 

 

What had turned the man from being a strong young man to a withered old fool? Emit remembered the day they parted very well, he had plenty of time to cool down before he met up with Ellyana.

 

_Rain beat down on the group as they made their way through the Wastelands, a rare storm seemed to fit the mood. For days now Aldis had sulked and grown quiet. They had gone up against their personal struggles when faced with a Desire Demon. They had been called out to a home in the Hinterlands to deal with a mage plagued by nightmares, and they bit off more than they could chew. There they were, faced with a Desire Demon and Aldis was the first one to fall to the temptations of the demon; he turned on Emit like a wolf to a deer. The group could only watch as Emit finally felled his best friend and someone he considered his brother, and went on to kill the demon._

 

_While the spell had been broken, Aldis hadn't forgotten what had happened. Upon entering Kirkwall, the two friends tore each other apart in an argument. Aldis claimed that Emit was never there for him, and that no matter what Emit did it was never good enough. The words, the many that would forever stay buried in Emit's heart and mind, cut him deep. His friend had become self absorbed and cruel, but it didn't end there. Days after the fight, the assassins came. Emit of course put them down but he found out who truly sent them with the very last foolish enough to try and fullfill the contract; Aldis._

_The betrayal had torn whatever sanity Emit had left, and broke him._

_Not sure what else to do Emit left Kirkwall in the dead of night, not even uttering a word to any member of the group._

 

_He left on a ship bound for Ferelden, a place many were fleeing. But to Emit, the risks this land held were a better offer than getting another knife in the back from a once beloved friend._

 

Sighing as his mind retraced what his friend had said to him, it was hard to believe that such a strong relationship could be so easily broken by painful words. But there was no going back, and in his heart, Emit knew he had done the right thing by leaving. How could he stay after being betrayed in such a way? He had a new life here, built something he could never have had with Aldis around. The only people he truly needed to look after day after day was himself and Quill. He stepped on a twig, snapping it. Wait, no, he didn't. Picking his foot up, he looked down and there was nothing.

 

Whipping around, there was fear in his eyes as he looked into the face of another elf. Ellyana. 

 

"Dread Wolf don't do that! Why are you this far away from Redcliffe?" he asked, looking at her somber face.

 

She looked at her feet, almost as if she was still deciding what to say, but slowly she looked up at him. Her mouth opened, but she just stood there. Her face was twisted in agonizing confliction, her heart being ripped apart silently. It was an expression Emit knew too well, and somehow he guessed what had happened. Ellyana had a choice to make; join Emit to Haven to aide the Inquisition or watch her brother die.

 

She chose to leave, knowing that Mathis was going to die. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he sighed and closed his eyes. Ellyana's hand slowly reached up and gripped his, and the two just stood there silently for a moment before wordlessly walking together. 

 

Quietly, they made their way through the night. Neither uttered a word. Quill had joined them sometime in the next week, she seemed to pick up on the somber mood. 

 

Life had to move on, didn't it? Death came for everyone and it did not discriminate about any feature the being had.

 


	6. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven wasn't exactly what they expected but a relief to finally arrive. With a new friend, they enlist. But will Emit handle being among this many people or will he flee, leaving Ellyana to face the dangers alone?

**Chapter 6**

 

The journey to Haven was quiet and almost somber. Guilt weighing down hard on the young elf woman, she hadn't been driven to talk and Emit wasn't exactly the type to keep a conversation up. They were being hunted on the way; Alphonse must have caught wind to their plans somehow. So they travelled through nights and took turns sleeping in the day. Three times bounty hunters had come, and three times Emit bloodied his blades. No forth came, a message had been sent to those who pursued them. They were up against a master, and a distraught elf who had lost everything.

 

Ellyana's tolerance for others came to a screeching halt. Had those bandits not slaughtered her clan, her brother might still be alive right now. Her life wouldn't have changed in such a brutal way, her feet would be planted firmly on the ground and she could keep her head in the clouds like before. Her world was shattered, and she felt broken in the cruelest of ways. There was a light to her darkness; the drive to change a world torn asunder by chaos. A new determination fell over her, a new mission to accomplish. Looking over at her as they picked their way through some tall grass, Emit studied that focused expression on her face.

 

A woman that could not be stopped, a woman with a resolve stronger than her own demons. Part of him wondered if meeting her set in motion the start of his own change. Shaking his head and focusing his eyes forward, it was impossible. He'd learned his lesson; friends were dangerous. It was far easier to ally oneself and end it once their mission was accomplished. A cold wind crept up on the two, making him lose his train of thought. Shaking a bit he was sick of walking. But they would arrive in Haven by day break if they kept going; many days had passed since they left Mathis and Redcliffe. 

 

Emit's legs ached, but he couldn't stop now. All of them needed food, water and a warm place to sleep. It occurred to him; how many other had held this idea? Join the Inquisition, whatever reason they may have had, could mean running out of resources. Stopping, he debated with himself about hunting before they arrived. Ellyana only noticed her comrade stopped when she no longer heard the grass crackling under his feet. Glancing over, she looked almost annoyed.

 

"What's the problem? Why did we stop? We can get there sooner than later if we just push on," she stated abruptly; was something eating at her? 

 

"I thought that we should get some hunting done, you know in case they don't have enough where we are going?" Emit suggested; he wondered how much of this was worrying over resources rather than worrying about how many people would be there.

 

Ellyana shook her head. She knew what this was about, and understood how he felt. It had to be hard, going from being completely alone to among people once more. How long had it been since Emit stayed with people, not animals? She'd seen what happened in Redcliffe. Emit would have to fight whatever doubt was running through his mind, he did after all help pull her through her own. Had Emit not stepped in when he did, she would still be back in the Hinterlands and more likely, dead.

 

"That's enough, Emit. Do you want to save the world? Do you want things to go back to the way they were?" she asked, though the words were painful for her. Things could  _never_ go back to the way they were for her; her way had all died.

 

Her way was lost in Redcliffe. This gave her a chance to seek a new life, though she really didn't understand how she was going to manage to create something she didn't understand. How did one move on from that? How was she supposed to make her life worth while? She didn't know how to fight, she didn't know herbs, she had been most of all a musician. She sang the children of the clan, and entertained them as they travelled the lands. When the fighting broke out, she and the other non-combatants would run and hide.

 

Emit looked at her, realizing that she must have been able to read what he tried so hard to hide. He had been alright going on this journey, and knew that if he wanted things to go back to before, he'd have to give more than he was comfortable with. Sighing, he walked up to her and stared into the distance. The last time he was around people, discounting Redcliffe of course, he lost so much more than he could handle. He didn't say anything as he stood there, the thought of rejoining people scared him.

Ellyana reached out to touch him, but pulled back. She knew that Emit didn't like being touched, let alone having someone around. There had to be a way of comforting the loner but nothing came to mind. He would just have to get through this in his own way if he wasn't willing to let her help. Instead, she pulled her hands to herself and looked at him.

 

"It's okay if you need to camp or hunt however, I am sure we could probably use the extra food," she corrected, watching his anxiety ridden face turn into calmness again. Truthfully, this was going to take longer than she thought.

 

He saved her from the Hinterlands, maybe it was time someone tried to save Emit from himself. He needed other people, despite what he thought or felt. Some people, like Emit, didn't need as many people, but even he needed someone right? He obviously cared about people, otherwise he wouldn't be here. He would have left her and Mathis to die. Ellyana knew that she might be entering Haven alone, until he was ready to come in.

 

She turned around for a moment to place where they were, glancing at the sky; it was cloudy and dark. The only light to be had was from that hole in the sky. Looking back, Emit was gone. Sighing, she smiled and laid down in the long grass. He'd done this before, disappeared without a trace or a word. Staring up, she couldn't help but feel small under the giant sky. Looking at the green gash in the sky, she couldn't help but think that this might be the end times. But laying here alone felt nice; she knew it wasn't completely safe here but in this moment the world seemed to stop.

 

She could hear the wind beating down on the grass, hear the crickets as they played their unique tunes. Her short red hair danced in the breeze, brushing against her face. She itched her nose, drawing her head down she just realized someone was standing at the edge of the woods. Shooting upright, panic flooded her face as whoever it was stepped out into the light. Wearing a mask and a strange hood, this was the forth assassin that Alphonse had sent. 

 

Backing away, she couldn't get away fast enough before the figure bent down. Putting their hand up and dropping their weapon, Ellyana was about to scream for help. The figure shook their head, drawing a finger up to their mouth.

 

"Hush now, I am not here to fight you nor your sneaky comrade. I've been following the both of you, and you both have been making quite the racket. No wonder those assassins found you-," the voice was androgynous, but ultimately cut off when their were suddenly shoved aside.

The golden mask flew off their face and revealed their pale face. Their lips were purple, pink blush and evenly lined eyebrows lit up their blue eyes. They wore light purple eye~shadow, and their beautiful hair was tied back in a bun with a lavender bow. Their robe, upon looking hard enough, wasn't a robe at all. She wore a rather beautiful light blue dress with boots. It was an interesting combination and Ellyana didn't understand how she didn't see this person before.

 

The stranger got to their feet, straightening out they blocked another attack from Emit. He had come back and seen the stranger heading for Ellyana and had sprung into action. Emit now stood between the assassin and Ellyana, but the strange person made no attempt to attack.

 

"Calm down, we're all friends here. Trust me...I'm Flora. I've been following you, and know where you are going. I'd like to come along, if that's alright with you two," they started but Emit looked very skeptical. 

 

"Look, why would I compromise myself to my guild just to trick you? Even telling you, the person I am told to kill, who sent me would get me killed. I'm here because I want something more than stabbing people. That," they pointed to the sky before looking back, "that's the real problem. Not some dumb noble's embarrassment. So, what do you say?"

 

Emit looked at Ellyana, who just shrugged her shoulders. Yeah, that's useful. Looking back to the person, who appeared to Emit as human, and sighed. Their logic was sound; the assassin's guild tended to kill traitors and this act of Flora's would be seen as a betrayal. 

 

"Very well, but I'm keeping my eye on you," Ellyana decided for them, earning her a glare from Emit but she always liked giving people the benefit of a doubt. 

 

He started off, looking back at them to follow. There was no way he was leaving Ellyana in the company alone with this stranger. The faster they got to Haven, the better.

 

**********************

 

The sun broke out through the clouds as the group arrived at the gates of Haven. Emit was exhausted, Ellyana was exhausted and so was Flora but they knew that showing strength over weakness right now was important. If Emit thought that Flora was playing the weakness card, he might think they were up to something. But then, maybe the man would just be too tired to care, besides, an attack here would be very unwise. Soldiers practiced near some tents, one very upset looking woman attacked a dummy on the far side.

 

A seeker; Emit had thought that he'd die before seeing one. They worked for the chantry, from what he understood. Looking around them, as tired as he was he found it very important to see everyone. Looking to their right, his eyes narrowed in on a very tall and very muscular figure; horns that stretched as far as Emit's shoulders, a beard, grey skin and scars all over. The man was huge, easily towering over everyone. He honestly looked like a bit of a brute, it made Emit glad that he was on the Inquisition's side. A Qunari, he'd recognize one anywhere and this bloke fit the text book description.

 

Emit couldn't stop staring, something had hit him hard in the chest. Fire blazed in his ribs, and his mind exploded with images of the man. The Qunari looked over, sensing that he was being quite frankly stared at, Emit looked away and towards a man walking towards them. He had almost curly blonde hair, pale white skin and an expression on his face like someone had peed in his breakfast. 

He wore this coat thing that Emit didn't really understand; was he trying to impersonate a bird? If that was the look he was going for, it worked. But of course Emit made no such vocal remarks; strange may he be to the customs of every day people, criticizing their wardrobe was not a great way to get on someone's good side. 

 

"May I help you?" the man asked, though Emit would admit he sounded nice. All that fluff and the only thing appealing to Emit was the man's voice.

 

"We're here to join your ranks...only I, uh, I don't fight, Emit here doesn't really listen to authority and I don't know what Flora here can do but I assume they can fight well enough," Ellyana took initiative, a trait she never held before.

 

"Welcome, I'm Cullen. We'd love to have you, if you can prove yourself," he looked at Emit especially; hearing someone had trouble with authority was always a challenge but he knew they needed every bit of help that they could get. "Go to the blacksmith and get your gear, come back here when you are ready to show me what you've got."

 

Ellyana opened her mouth to speak; they were far too tired to start training. Cullen looked over them, realizing this he sighed. 

 

"Rest up for today, there are tents and huts you can take over. But I expect each one of you back here by dawn, you hear?" Cullen ordered, walking off.

 

"Who put a burr in his saddle?" Ellyana cursed under her breath before turning to Emit and Flora.

 

"Well, I guess we'll have to find a place to rest and then we'll get sorted, right?" she suggested; she saw the look of fear on Emit's face. He hated it here.

 

But he didn't run, yet. Leading the way, this was more Ellyana and Flora's element than out in the wilds; Emit would have to rely on them to help him get past the first week, let alone the first couple of days. 


	7. A Tough Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Civilization; Emit never imagined himself ever returning to it. And it's become painfully obvious that he's struggling to find his place. He's signed on to be a soldier, but can he let loose and be commanded by another? Ellyana is finding this new life hard as well. Adjusting to a new lifestyle was hard on anyone, but these two misfits seem to struggle harder than most. Can they manage to find their places?

** Chapter 7 **

 

There were so many people here; refugees and new soldiers. men, women, other and children of all races and creeds. All kinds had flocked to join this cause and make a difference. But to Emit, they all meant trouble. For the past three days, he had pushed himself in his 'training'. This was just child's play to him; he'd fought in real battles before. There were people here who never even touched a sword in their life and suddenly they thought they'd be masters of it. Cullen stopped doubting Emit's abilities when he first dueled with him, it was Emit's lack of social skills and ability to obey orders were the main concerns their chief commander had.

 

What was a soldier if they could not listen? It wasn't that Emit struggled with authority, no he'd been a soldier before. But back then, he had Aldis to stand beside him. They fought as one, their sword arms might as well have been attached. But without him, Emit just seemed to have lost his ability to fight for any one cause. To trust someone with his life; what made Cullen worth fighting and dying for? Emit wasn't practicing just yet as he stood watching Ellyana fall again. She was trying her hardest to block, she hadn't even started on offense. Or defense, for that matter.

 

Why was she training to be a front~line fighter? She clearly didn't posses any gift for it, but Emit could see how unswerving she was. Every time she got knocked down, she got back up and just kept trying harder. It really inspired Emit, honestly. She knew that she wasn't getting any better, but that didn't stop her from trying to get better at it. He was so focused in watching her that he didn't hear the snow shift under another's feet. 

"Impressive force, isn't it?" 

The voice Emit heard was deep, and steady. The sound wasn't at all familiar to the much smaller man that stood rigid now, heart racing and blood pumping. His arms were crossed and his body became stiff; whoever stood there was  _much_ too close for his liking. Yet, he knew who this voice must have come from; somehow he guessed it was that Qunari man they called, 'The Iron Bull'. The same butterfly feeling welled in Emit's stomach as he looked over at the large horned man.

 

He didn't utter a word, just backed up a little. As strange as this man made him feel, he was still a stranger and he was bigger than him. A threat of sorts; and  _very_ intimidating. The man seemed to have sensed his uneasiness and stepped away just a bit, but he didn't completely walk away. Emit had no idea that The Iron Bull had clearly noticed his interest in him. He got  _that_ look quite frequently. And he wouldn't deny that this half~elf was attractive himself.

 

The beard sculpted his war torn face very well, the tan skin looked rough yet appealing. The messy way Emit kept his hair to his armour, Emit was a warrior through and through. There was a darker part of him, something he kept well hidden. But The Iron Bull was  _Ben~Hassrath_ , trained to read people in ways not thought possible. And Emit was an easy riddle to break to him. Perhaps he didn't know this man's full past or any kind of details about it, but he knew a running man when he saw one. A smirk crossed Bull's face as he studied this man's posture; even a fool could tell that the man was very uncomfortable right now.

 

"You've been running from everyone here, I've watched you fight. You are skilled, your style is almost primal. But you leave your left open, I can help teach you to guard better," Bull offered, though he got no answer from the anxious man. Slow steps, but Bull was great at getting people to cave and open up.

 

By the end of the week, he'd have Emit able to at least tolerate being among people. Normally, he wouldn't bother someone that was alone, who enjoyed being alone. But Emit wasn't that type, he wanted to be around people and his trust had been broken. It was worth trying to get him to a less stress~filled life. Emit looked over at him for a moment at his suggestion, looking as if he wanted to say 'yes' but seemed unable to even answer. Bull raised a brow, looking back over to where he and Krem liked to hang out.

 

"You change your mind, you'll know where to find me."

 

Emit watched him walk away, his eyes trained hard on him. The confident way he walked, those strong shoulders. So many scars, there was an innumerable amount of questions that Emit wanted to ask but he just...couldn't. Speaking to others was terrifying to him, at least here in Haven. It was different in the Hinterlands, that was on his terms. But here...here he felt out of place. Like he couldn't truly belong here; what help was he? Looking back at Ellyana, he wondered how disappointed she would be in him if he left tonight. He'd gotten her here, so why did he have to stay? There were plenty of people to help fight, what harm would it be if one single man left?

 

No, he couldn't leave; he felt like it was his duty to stay. If he didn't help put this world right again, how could he hope for a brighter future? Turning slowly around, he looked over at The Iron Bull, who met his eyes. Looking away, Emit turned around and walked past the soldiers and the tents. He'd found an abandoned cabin South~West of the tents on a path. It was secluded and away from everyone; Ellyana refused to stay with him there. She thought it wasn't healthy, the way he holed himself up away from everyone else. But he wasn't going to change anytime soon, and she was tired of trying to get him to listen.

 

She knew that the road to recovery was hard but he seemed almost unwilling to change. She watched as he picked his way around everyone, she knew where he was going. Sighing she really wasn't focused on what she was doing enough and was struck down. The other soldier looked up at Cullen, who had witnessed the whole thing. Watching as her friend skulked off, Cullen had the idea that Ellyana would need as much distance from him as possible. Emit was a distraction for her, no wonder she was doing so poorly.

 

"You there, there's a shield in your hand. Block with it! If this man were your enemy, you'd be dead!"

 

She looked over at Cullen and became frustrated; she was never going to get this down! And how was it for Cullen? So easy to sit there and bark orders and not show any tips on how to do any of this! Tossing her gear aside, she headed in for some water. Maybe she just wasn't cut out to be a fighter. Opening the doors, she walked up the stairs with a very foul expression on her face. Almost slipping on the ice, she caught herself before she fell. Skinning her pals she cursed under her breath in her own tongue. This day was just terrible, maybe she'd needed to talk to Emit...no, he was on the list of things that were getting under her skin.

 

Why couldn't he just  _try_ to get along with people? Or just watch before fleeing back to his hidey~hole?! He was like a wild cat. Plopping down on a bench near a roaring fire, the heat warmed her a bit. Pushing her head into her hands, she sighed and grumbled. 

 

"Hard day, huh?"

Looking up, a dwarven man stood in a red tunic and brown pants. His blonde hair was tied up in a very small ponytail, his features rugged. There was no trademark beard of a typical dwarf, but then, Varric really wasn't like most dwarves she'd seen. She knew who he was before he said anything; who wouldn't? She enjoyed listening to his stories, reading them. A grand story teller; she bet she couldn't even try telling a tale.

 

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. I don't think that I am ever going to get the hang of being a soldier; I'm not good with a sword and shield. I can;t fight close range very well and I get distracted easily. I can't cook, I can't even help heal people! I'm about as useful as tits on a snake!" she vented, looking up at him.

 

He chuckled at her analogy; that was a first. Looking up at the sky, he looked back at her.

 

"Have you considered that maybe you aren't a hand to hand person and maybe a ranged? We're always in need of archers. And if not an archer, maybe you'd make a better spy. Either way, there a role for everyone here. You just have to find out what you're good at."

 

She looked at him and smiled; that was more comforting than he knew. Cullen might be wondering who left their sword and shield in the snow by now; she knew there was a scolding coming. Leaving metal to rust in the snow was not a great sign of a promising soldier but a reckless child. Getting to her feet, she knew that she had to go back to face the news eventually.

 

"Thank you, Varric is it? I'd like to sit and chat sometime, if that'd be alright with you," she proposed as she walked towards the wooden gates. True to statement, Cullen was waiting for her. But this was how people learned.

 

How good soldiers were made was by learning from mistakes and not repeating them; a lesson that she wished Emit could learn. It was a mistake, hiding away often. He was a great fighter and Cullen would be a fool to deny his aide. But she could understand Cullen's side of it too; Emit was just too much of a loner to get along well as a soldier. If he was going to make a difference, he was going to have to be willing to show them a little more trust and a little less distance.

 

Three days, and Ellyana looked like a more capable candidate than a man who spent years as a soldier and years fighting. But the year was still young, and unlike everyone else, Ellyana wasn't going to give up on her friend. 

 

Night fell, and by the time Emit had emerged from the hidden cabin people were taking breaks from their practice. Walking up in his armour, Ellyana waited for what felt like hours for him. They did this often; he'd try to teach her how to fight, and she'd let him practice his skill. Though she knew that he was taking it easy on her, once day she'd best him. He came out of the shadows, sneaking up on her she yelped as his voice suddenly materialized next to her.

 

"You ready to spar?" he asked in a cocky tone. It appeared to be just them, but they weren't alone. Ellyana had agreed to let Bull help them; it was what was best for Emit.

 

He needed a stronger partner, and someone who wasn't willing to let him just run off. In fighting, Emit showed none of the timidness. He was brutal, violent and efficient. But he needed to be a better team player, someone who could fight by a stranger's side without being afraid of sudden attack from them. She looked guilty, Emit saw the look on her face. What was she up to? The snow crunched under heavy boots and Emit whipped around. There stood The Iron Bull, holding a fake sword but Emit knew not to be fooled; this man could wreck havoc with a quill, let alone a mock sword.

His heart thumped hard in his chest as he stared up wide~eyed at the man, who now towered over him.

 

"Alright, so I think it's time you had a  _real_ sparring partner...er no offense ma'am," he looked over at Ellyana who just nodded to him; she understood. Bull looked at Emit again; there was that look of fear mixed in with acceptance all over his face.

 

Emit looked as Ellyana, and then back at Bull. Pulling his sword out, he didn't warn him before lunging. The Iron Bull saw it coming and thrust his sword down, blocking a blow. Twisting around and avoiding the counter~strike, Emit tried to hit Bull on the back but he was surprisingly fast for his size. Bull whipped around and almost managed to place a blow on Emit's left side but the hilt of Emit's sword slammed into his side. Letting out a pained 'oof', this didn't stop Bull's descent on Emit's back. The smaller man let out a whimper almost but didn't relent on the small quick attacks.

 

Watching them go at it, Ellyana didn't know who was going to win this one; Iron Bull was stronger and bigger, but Emit was faster and cunning. By the end of it, they came at a draw, though if she had to say it, The Iron Bull had won.

 

"See? You leave your left open. If I were really fighting you, you'd be split almost in half by now. But great fight...wanna meet up again tomorrow?" Bull offered, finding that he enjoyed this round with Emit.

 

And he got to know him a little more; Emit was a strong person. He noticed, when they got too close to Ellyana in their mock fight, that Emit's blows got harder and much sharper. He had a drive to protect, to help. And when Bull had hit him in the back, Emit reacted in not rage but more determination. That proved that he had a strong will to live and to compete, good traits in a warrior.

 

Emit wiped blood off his nose, looking at Bull in a new light; he'd proven himself to be a great fighter. Why was there a sudden interest in him? He wouldn't deny that he'd love to spar more often with him, and maybe he could learn something. Nodding, he didn't utter a verbal word but seemed to get the message clear to Bull. The Qunari tipped his head and headed off towards his own tent, leaving the two nomads alone.

 

Ellyana smiled and nudged her friend; this had been great for him. "Proud of you, let's get something to eat. Bet you are starving by now," she told him, pulling him along.

 

Emit looked at Bull for a moment as they passed, but eventually his own will took over and he walked beside Ellyana. Emit started to think that there might be a place for him here after all. 


End file.
